Accustica Space
Accustica - '''To kosmitka, daleka krewna Symphony Space. Większość znanych jej osób w tym przyjaciele rzecz jasna zwraca się do niej per. '''Sound (ang. dźwięk) lub Tune (ang. nuta, nastroić) . Dziewczyna jest bardzo muzykalna i wrażliwa na dźwięk, a jej głos jest iście anielski. Upiorka boi się że zostałaby wyśmiana dlatego unika tłumu i publicznych występów, zawsze stresuje się przed innymi, stresuje się nawet kiedy zostaje poproszona o wyjście do np. sklepu, parku...wszędzie gdzie tylko jest większa ilość osób. Podziwia wszystkie osoby które potrafią tworzyć melodie, jej samej to niezbyt wychodzi ale za to pisze wspaniałe i mądre piosenki. Osobowość Accustica to niezwykle utalentowana i wielozadaniowa upiorka, niestety bardzo porywcza i szybko wpada w stres. Potrafi zestresować się wszystkim, co bardzo przeszkadza jej w rozwijaniu swojego potencjału z kolei przez to często płacze gdyż bardzo chciałaby śpiewać, ale kiedy tylko widzi twarze innych zapomina języka w buzi i wydurnia się przed innymi. Jest osobą asertywną kiedy trzeba, aczkolwiek stara się unikać innych osób. Bardzo stresuje się w towarzystwie większej grupy potworów wszelkiej maści. Upiorka jest naprawdę kochaną osobą, wyrozumiałą i przyjazną. Wygląd Accustica to przeciętnego wzrostu, lawendowa kosmitka o żółtych oczach, ciemno-zielonych brwiach oraz naturalnie niebieskich włosach z naturalnymi pomarańczowymi pasmami w nich. Dziewczyna posiada charakterystyczny błysk w oku, cała jej skóra pokryta jest bardzo małymi kryształkami, ale widać je jedynie w ciemnościach. Miejsce pochodzenia Galaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy.thumb|left|150pxOprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego.thumb|left|120px Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego). Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Relacje Rodzina Accustica jest kosmitką, daleką krewną Symphony. Pochodzi z bardzo muzykalnej planety - każdy upiór na Melodji jest w jakiś sposób powiązany z muzyką, upiorka kocha swoich krewnych ale czasem nie rozumie najbliższych, denerwuje ją zwłaszcza fakt że często rodzina zmusza ją do chodzenia na różne terapie, by przestała się stresować i bać towarzystwa innych. Dalsza rodzina Upiorka owszem, jest ciekawa swoich korzeni ale nigdy nie interesowała się zbytnio swoimi bliskimi, więc nie wie gdzie mieszkają jej krewni itp po za rodziną Symphony. Miłość Upiorka nie jest osobą kochliwą, choć nie ukrywa że chciałaby kogoś poznać. Zwierzak Dziewczyna nie posiada aktualnie żadnego zwierzaka. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Miusa Harumi Najlepsze przyjaciółki można rzec że dobrały się idealnie - Miusa tworzy melodie oraz podkłady co Accustica uważa za jeden z najwspanialszych talentów, a kosmitka pisze piosenki. Bardzo często razem widywane szczególnie jak wspólnie słuchają muzyki która obu daje szczęście. Z Cassidy PurrMeow Accustica nie przepada za Cassidy, uważa że kotka tak naprawdę ma w nosie tworzenie muzyki i dawanie nią przekazu, emocji innym a swój talent wykorzystuje jedynie do tego by było o niej głośno, kosmitka nie znosi takich "celebrytów" Z Blair DeGhoul Dobre znajome, rzadko razem widywane ale lubią się nawzajem, kosmitka podziwia u Blair szczególnie jej lekko sarkastyczny charakterek oraz to że ma ona swój własny gust oraz poczucie rytmu. Z Ally "Octo" Pus Dobre znajome. Accustica podziwia w ośmiorniczce jej luźne podejście do kłopotów, gust oraz jej talent do gry na instrumentach. Z Symphony Space Accustica ma dobre relacje z kuzynką, Symphony bardzo stara się pomóc upiorce odnaleźć jej wewnętrzną siłę na publiczne występy, to jedna z nie licznych osób które słyszały śpiew Accustici. Z Poppy Hokkaido Accustica lubi Poppy, to jej dobra znajoma. Podziwia w Japonce emanującą od niej energię i jej lojalność oraz otwartość na nowe doświadczenia. Z Justine Saina Dobre znajome, Accustica na początku trochę bała się Justine, myslała iż upiorka ma skłonności do podwyższonego Ego, czego kosmitka bardzo u innych nie lubi okazało się to być błędnym przypuszczeniem, teraz często są widywane głównie po szkole. Zainteresowania *'Astronomia '- Hobby upiorki do którego publicznie się raczej nie przyzna, ma wielką wiedzę z tego zakresu, dzięki czemu mogła pomóc upiorkom. *'Pisanie piosenek' - Dziewczyna pisze piosenki a są one całkiem fenomenalne. Niewątpliwie ma do tego talent, aczkolwiek nie przechwala się zbytnio tym zajęciem, boi się że jej prace zostałyby wyśmiane. Zdolności *'Lewitacja' - Upiorka potrafi lewitować, tak najczęściej się przemieszcza *'Perswazja głosowa' - Dziewczyna może za pomocą swojego głosu narzucać innym wolę *'Fotokineza' - Accustica potrafi kontrolować światło. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ma naprawdę niesamowity głos oraz jego barwę, słychać to nawet kiedy tylko mówi. *Po kolorystyce ubrań oraz włosów *Z jej włosów wysypuje się brokat Wystąpienia *Bollywood here we come! Drop Dead Diary *'Ulubione powiedzonko': Beatowo! (czyli "superowo!) *'Ksywki': Sound, Tune *'Najbardziej lubi...'taneczne pojedynki *'...A najmniej' kiedy wydurnia się przed grupą, zwłaszcza przed osobami starszymi *'Sekrety jej pokoju' Podłoga w pokoju Accustici wykonana jest z kamieni szlachetnych *'Nie rusza się bez' swojego telefonu komórkowego *'Ciekawostka' Accustica ma na suficie pełno odblaskowych gwiazdek i nut, potwornie boi się ciemności Ciekawostki *Jej symbolem jest cała nuta *Imię upiorki nawiązuje do słowa Akustyka *Ceni sobie muzykę klubową, Pop, Disco oraz Hip Hop *Nie potrafi grać na żadnym instrumencie, zna jedynie podstawy gry na pianinie. *Nigdy w życiu, nie miała ryby w ustach. *Nie potrafi odczytać godziny z zegara. *Wiązania sznurówek nauczyła się dopiero w liceum, i to na dosyć krótko. Dlatego nosi buty bez nich. *Słynie ze swoich naleśników z pomarańczą. *Potrafi usnąć wszędzie, na podłodze (bez pościeli) przy biurku, w ławce.... Galeria Accustica ID 2.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Accustica.jpeg Accustica koncept.jpg|Wygląd w koncepcie BHWC okładka.jpg|Na okładce BHWC Cookie z wycinanką.jpg|w wycinance Cookie Od innych Accustica.jpg|Od Kicia 128 Meta timeline *Marzec 2016 - Rochi mouscedes planuje stworzyć nową postać na potrzeby BHWC. Ujawniono zarówno jej koncept, jak i wygląd obecny. *Kwiecień 2016 - Rochi mouscedes zastrzega znaki dla Accustica. Ujawnione zostaje jej pokrewieństwo z Symphony Space *16 Kwiecień 2016 - strona zostaje opublikowana Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie